


Tobio Gets Dirty With Sejoh

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Bondage, Costumes, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Akira Yuutarou, Dom Hanamaki Takahiro, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom Kindaichi Yuutarou, Dom Matsukawa Issei, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, team orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Multiples one shots of Tobio being dominated by the Sejoh's boys.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Aobajohsai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	1. Tobio/Aoba Johsai: Aoba Johsai Shows Tobio Their Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is insecure after a long day of people teasing him for being ting and all that. But when practice come around, Akira and Yuutarou corner him and ask him what is wrong. Since Tobio can't lie to them, he tells them the truth. So after practice the team shows Tobio how beautiful he is and how much they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio knew from the minute he woke up that today was going to be a bad day. But he never knew it would be this bad, it all starts when he goes to the one class he didn't have with Akira and Yuutarou. That is when two boys from his class starts to hit on him and tease him about have a girl looking body. Tobio let it go at first but it only get worst from that point onwards. It's at lunch when his team notice something is off. Akira narrow his eyes at the youngest before he crawls behind him and put his hands underneath his shirt. 

"Cover us," Akira says to the others. 

There isn't a lot of students up on the roof but it is cold. So everyone cover them as Akira undoes Tobio's shirt and fixes his binder. Once they get everything done, Akira sits beside Tobio and cross his arms across his chest. 

"What happened?" Akira asks. 

Tobio doesn't answers and just play with his food. 

"Tobs, what happened?" Yuutarou asks. 

The only response Yuutarou gets is silence. 

"Tobio, please tell us what happened," Takahiro tries. 

Tobio glances up and see the worry and concern in his team mates eyes. 

"People from my class hit on me and kept saying my body looks like a girl," Tobio admits. 

"Tobio," Tooru says sadly as he scoots closer to Tobio. 

"Want us to show you how beautiful you are after practice?" Hajime asks. 

"Please," Tobio says. 

"We will prince," Issei says. 

The smile in Tobio face makes everyone else feel relax knowing that their prince is back to normal. For the rest of the day, Akira and Yuutarou stays close to Tobio and makes sure that he's okay. Practice goes by smoothly and quickly and the team makes sure everyone is gone before Tooru starts kissing Tobio. He gently place Tobio onto the ground and lean him against Hajime who is sitting against the wall. Hajime gently kisses one side of his neck after Tooru pulls his shirt off. Tooru kisses his chest it doesn't go down even farther. 

"You can take my sport bra off," Tobio says. 

Tooru takes it off and gently takes his left nipple into his mouth as Takahiro groups his right breast. Tobio moans and tilts his head so Hajime can have some more room. Tooru moves to the side and let Yuutarou sits between his legs. Yuutarou looks up at Tobio for permission which Tobio grants. So Yuutarou removes his pants as he kisses his stomach down to his panties. He removes them as well and lays on his stomach and runs a tiger through his fold. 

"Such a beautiful body Tobs," Yuutarou mutters as he kisses his thigh. 

He kisses down his thigh to his hipbone before he flicks his tongue against Tobio's clit. Tobio moans and throws his head back against Hajime's shoulder and he wraps his legs around Yuutarou's head. Hajime plays with his nipples as Yuutarou adds a finger into Tobio. Tobio moans in response and begs for more. So Yuutarou adds another fingers and hit his G-spot as he sucks harder on his clit. Tobio feels his orgasm quickly approaching so he yanks Yuutarou hair. Yuutarou pulls back just in time for Tobio to squirt on his face. Tobio rest against Hajime to catch his breath as Yuutarou cleans his face and Tobio's thighs and the floor. 

"We probably should put a towel underneath Tobio," Akira says smiling. 

Tobio nods his head and lift his hips up so Hajime can place a towel underneath Tobio. Once that is done, Tooru lays on his stomach and places Tobio's legs over his shoulders. 

"You still wanna continue?" Tooru asks looking up at Tobio. 

"Yes fuck yes," Tobio says resting fully against Yuutarou. 

Tooru kisses his thigh before he licks up and down Tobio's vagina before he starts sucking on his clit harshly. Tobio moans loudly and like before he locks his legs around Tooru's head tightly. Tooru manages to shove two fingers into Tobio till he's squirting all over his fingers. 

"How many more time can you cum?" Tooru asks sitting up. 

"Till all of you guys gets a chance to eat me out," Tobio says. 

Tooru nods his head and settles beside Yuutarou as Hajime goes between his legs. Akira and Issei leans forwards and start sucking on his nipples as Hajime licks up his vagina and like before places Tobio's legs on his shoulders before he adds two fingers into Tobio. Tobio moans and arch into all their touches. Hajime smirks before he starts sucking on his clit and starts fingering roughly into Tobio. Hajime removes his fingers and Tobio squirts on his face. He leans back and see Tobio is half awake. 

"Tobs are you sure you can do it?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio nods weakly and pulls on Akira's jacket sleeve. Akira moves between his legs and take a different approach. He leans forwards and sucks harshly on his nipples. He kisses his way up and kisses Tobio on the lips before he leans back down and starts sucking on Tobio's clit. Akira uses his mouth and watch Tobio falls apart slowly. Akira pulls back and rubs Tobio's clit till he's squirting all over Akira's face. 

"Damn, this is way to hot," Takahiro groans out. 

"Come here," Tobio says reaching his arms out. 

Takahiro comes to him and Tobio pulls him into a heated kiss. Takahiro's hands goes his breasts and starts playing with them. Tobio moans into his mouth and grips his hair. 

"Please eat me out," Tobio begs. 

Takahiro smiles and kisses down his body. He places Tobio's legs onto his shoulders and shoved his tongue into Tobio. Tobio let out a scream of pleasure and grips Takahiro's hair. Takahiro adds two fingers into Tobio and makes sure to hit his G-spot. Tobio keep letting out loud moans and Takahiro leans back in time to get squirted on as well. 

"One more time," Takahiro says as he see Tobio is so close to his limit. 

Tobio smiles and pulls Issei into a kiss as well. Issei kisses back and eventually makes his way down to his nipples. He sucks on them harshly and alternates between them till they're hard and puffy. He continues to kiss down his body and sucks on his clit before adding his tongue into Tobio. Tobio moans and starts riding his face. Issei pulls back and looks at Tobio. 

"Ride my face," Issei says with a smirk. 

Tobio nods his head so Issei lays back against the floor. Tobio climbs on top of him and Issei pulls him down and let Tobio ride his face. Tobio let out a lot of loud moans as he grips his own hair. It doesn't take long for Tobio to cum or to squirt all over Issei.

* * *

Tobio wakes up and see that he's in his room wrap up in his boyfriend's arms. 

"Issei," Tobio whines when Issei moves a little. 

"I'm just getting some water from the table," Issei says chuckling. 

Tobio just whines till Issei comes back to him and pulls him close to his chest. 

"Go back to sleep angel," Issei says. 

Tobio doesn't say anything but curls more into Issei's chest and goes to sleep with Issei, 


	2. MatsukageHana: Needy Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the morning, Tobio has been clingy and needy. Takahiro and Issei let him cling to them till they get to class. At lunch, they drag Tobio to a closet and take care of him. Rest of the lunch, he's still needy so they makes sure Tobio is between them. When practice come along, they go to the club room and takes care of him there. But when they get home, they tie him up and add some toys to take very good care of Tobio. But once in the shower, they take care of Tobio once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Takahiro walks into Issei's and Tobio's house so he can walk with his boyfriends to school. When he enters the house, there's no one in the living room but he does hear commotion upstairs. So he goes up stairs and walk to their room. Upon entering, he sees Tobio whining while humping Issei's thigh like a dog in heat. He closes the door loudly and walks straight to boyfriends. 

"What's up?" Takahiro asks as Issei makes Tobio stop humping. 

"Someone's needy," Issei says as he pinches Tobio nipples through his shirt. 

"If you're gonna make him cum, shouldn't you remove your school clothes?" Takahiro asks. 

"I would if Tobio wasn't whining when I wasn't touching him," Issei says. 

"You're weak when he whines," Takahiro teases as he stands Tobio up. "

"Like you're not," Issei says kicking off his pants and boxers. 

Takahiro just hums as he removes Tobio's pants and boxers. Once he was done, he let go of Tobio and Tobio immediately straddles Issei's thigh and starts humping again. Tobio lays against Issei's shoulder and let out a strong of moans and whines. Takahiro feels himself getting hard so he takes out his member and starts jerking off. Tobio ends up coming quickly with a high pitch moan. Issei groans when he comes and Takahiro let out silent gasp when he comes. They quickly get dress for school and makes it to school in time. Throughout class, Takahiro and Issei are anxious cause they know how Tobio gets when he's needy. They are anxious cause they don't want anyone to touch him. So when class ends, the quickly leaves and hunt down their boyfriend. They aren't paying attention and walks right into Tobio. They look at Tobio and see the look in his eyes. 

"Closet," Takahiro says as he drags Tobio to and isolated place with a closet. 

He slams Tobio into the wall fast first and gets down on his knees and yanks his pants and boxers down. He starts sucking and licking his rim as Issei locks the closet. 

"Taka, hold up," Issei says before Takahiro get to into it. 

Takahiro just growls but stop his ministration. Issei walks around him and move Tobio till he is on his hands and knees and his shirt and tie is undone. Issei sits on his knees and takes out his member which hits Tobio in the face. Tobio moans and takes the head into his mouth. Takahiro goes back to eating him out and pull out more moans from Tobio. Issei throws his head back as he grips Tobio's hair and starts fucking his face. Takahiro pulls away from Tobio and lock eyes with Issei. 

"Trade me places," Takahiro says. 

Issei nods his head and trades places with Takahiro. Tobio starts sucking off Takahiro as Issei eats him out. Issei starts jerking himself off as he continues to eat Tobio out. Takahiro starts fucking Tobio's face till he's coming down his throat. Tobio moans and comes untouch as Issei comes in his fist. They get themselves clean and make themselves look presentable before joining their friends on the roof. 

* * *

Takahiro is walking with Tooru to practice as Issei is walking with Hajime to practice so Tobio doesn't bug them. He walks with Akira and Yuutarou and they can tell Tobio is needy. 

"Tobs, you need your boyfriends and you need them now," Akira says. 

"They're is Tooru and Hajime, and I don't want to interrupt," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Tooru and Hajime will understand," Yuutarou says sitting entering the club room. 

"How are we the late ones?" Akira asks. 

"Cause we was taking our time," Yuutarou says starting to change. 

The door open and three boys turn around to see who the intruder was. 

"Issei, Taka, what are you guys doing?" Tobio asks. 

"Here to take care of our needy boyfriend," Takahiro says. 

"And Tooru and Hajime doesn't mind if we take care of you," Issei adds. 

"But I'm fine," Tobio lies. 

"Tobs, we know that your past relationship was rough and he didn't take care of you, but we are not him and we will take care of you whenever you want so do you want us to take care of you right now?" Issei asks seriously. 

"Please," Tobio says. 

"We'll be in the gym," Akira says walking out. 

"Have fun, and please take good care of him," Yuutarou says with a small smile. 

"We will," Issei says knowing Yuutarou is protective over Tobio. 

Once they close the door, Tobio sinks to his knees as Issei and Takahiro stands in front of him. 

"What do you wanna do?" Takahiro asks. 

"I wanna blow you guys, and when we get home, that's when I wanna be fuck," Tobio says biting his lip. 

"Okay," Issei says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

He removes his hand and free himself and Takahiro does the same. Tobio shuffle closer to them and takes Takahiro's head into his mouth as he jerk off Issei. He alternates between them and take them deeper each time he suck them off. Tobio feels himself getting hard but doesn't worry about himself but pleasure his boyfriends. It doesn't take long for them to come down his throat. They sit on their knees in front of Tobio and takes his member out and starts jerking him off as the other plays with his balls. Tobio comes as he clings to both of their biceps. 

* * *

At home, Takahiro ties Tobio's wrists to the headboard. Issei is at the dresser pulling out a gag, vibrator, and cock ring. He places the items on the bed beside Tobio and watch as Tobio eyes brightens up. 

"Want the gag in?" Issei asks.

"Yes daddy," Tobio says smiling. 

Issei smiles down at him before leaning down and kissing him. He leans back up and Takahiro kisses him as Issei grabs the gag. Takahiro leans away and Issei puts the gag on Tobio. The older boys kisses down Tobio's body and Issei shoves his tongue into Tobio as Takahiro sucks him off. Soon Tobio feels himself getting close so he jerks his body and his boyfriends leans away till Tobio orgasm dies down. Soon Tobio feels two pair of fingers in him. So he opens his eyes and looks down and see his boyfriends are both fingering him. Both boys manages fit two fingers each before the pull them up and Takahiro starts sucking on Tobio's nipples as he jerks Tobio off and Issei lines up with his entrance. Issei slams all the way into Tobio and stay still so Tobio can adjust. He looks down at Tobio and he looks like a complete wreck. His eyes pupils are dilated and has drool running down his chin. 

"Fuck baby," Issei says as he starts roughly thrusting into Tobio. 

For better access, he takes one of Tobio's leg and places the knees on his shoulder. Tobio comes soon and Tobio let out a muffle scream when he does. They take off the gag and untie his hands before Takahiro picks him up and take them to the shower. Issei stays back and change the sheets and grab them clothes. 

"Fuck me," Tobio says as Takahiro washes his hair. 

Takahiro freezes and looks down at his boyfriend before he puts his chest against the shower wall. 

"Okay," Takahiro says smirking. 

He slams all the way into Tobio and starts roughly fucking him. Issei comes in and joins them in the shower and watch as Takahiro fucks Tobio. Soon all of them come again and they quickly get done in the shower. They dress a sleepy Tobio before they get dress themselves and carries Tobio to the bed and all three of them go to sleep when their heads hit the pillows. 


	3. Iwaoikage: Office Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru are CEO'S of the Aoba Johsai Inc. and their assistant is Tobio. When they realize Tobio is still working late, they force him to go home. But when he continues to do it, they goes to his friends and find out why. So after two weeks of this, they decided to step in and take care of Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After a long day of work Tooru and Hajime calls it a night. They pack up their things and walks out of the office and see their assistant still at his desk. 

"Tobio-chan shouldn't you be long gone by now?" Tooru asks walking up to his desk. 

Hajime leans against it and Tooru leans on the chairs. 

"Sorry sirs but I just needed to finish my work and I promise I'll leave," Tobio says looking up at his bosses. 

"The we will wait till you finish," Hajime says popping down in one of the chairs in front of Tobio's desk. 

"You don't have to," Tobio says pouting. 

"What kind of bosses will we be if we left our assistant alone doing work," Tooru says leaning his elbows on the desk. 

"So how about you show us what you are working on," Hajime says leaning forwards as well. 

Tobio does what he is told and didn't expect for Tooru go take his laptop and starts typing on it. 

"Sir what are you doing?" Tobio asks sweetly

"Looking at why you're not doing your own work but Hinata's as well," Tooru says seriously. 

Tobio gulps and sits against his chair and watches bosses do whatever they want on his laptop. After a few minutes, Tooru closes Tobio's laptop and gives it back to Tobio. 

"Now you get your cute body home and go to bed," Hajime says standing up. 

They walks Tobio out and makes sure that he actually goes home before they went home. 

* * *

For the rest of the week, Tobio has been staying late so Tooru goes to Issei and Takahiro as Hajime goes to Yuutarou and Akira. Takahiro and Issei are getting coffee when Tooru walks up to them. 

"What's up Oikawa?" Takahiro asks. 

"Why is Tobio doing more work then we give him. 

Both boys freezes and looks at each other before looking back at their boss. 

"Umm," Takahiro starts. 

* * *

Yuutarou and Akira are at their desks when Hajime walks up to them. 

"Hey boss, is everything okay?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Why is Tobio doing other people work plus his?" Hajime asks. 

"Hinats being a bitch and making him do it cause he's to lazy and says Tobio have free time," Akira says crossing his arms. 

* * *

"I really want to punch that bitch in the face," Tooru says pacing around his office. 

"Chill," Hajime says from his seat at the desk. 

"Fine," Tooru says in his seat and goes through his work.

A few minutes later, someone knocks on his door. 

"Come in," Hajime says. 

The person comes in and Hajime sees three cups of lemonade. 

"Thank you Tobs," Hajime says. 

"No problem," Tobio says taking his lemonade. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Tobio asks his bosses. 

"We're good, thank you for asking," Tooru says giving Tobio a genuine smile. 

Tobio nods his head and leaves the office and goes back to his work. 

* * *

On the second week, Tobio is not getting better but he is only getting worse and it starting to make his friends worry. Tobio is working at his desk surrounded by papers and he looks exhausted. 

"Hey Tobs, do you want us to take some of your work?" Takahiro asks voice lace with concern. 

Tobio shakes his head and Issei sets down a cup of lemonade in front of Tobio along with a chicken wrap. 

"Can you at least eat something?" Issei asks equally concern. 

Tobio eats and goes back to work once he finishes. A couple hours later Yuutarou and Akira walks up to him. 

"Hey Tobs, why don't you take a break?" Yuutarou asks with concern. 

Tobio shakes his head as he goes through the papers on his desk. 

"Tobs you're gonna overwork yourself," Akira says with voice full of concern. 

Tobio looks up at them and let them drag him down to their floor. They give him some coffee and they sit and table in the coffee area. Meanwhile Takahiro and Issei makes their way to Tooru's and Hajime's office. They knock on the door and hears a faint "come in." The enter the office and Tooru can tell something is wrong. 

"What's going on?" Tooru asks concern. 

"We're worried about Tobio," Takahiro says. 

"He looks exhausted and we're afraid that he's not taking care of himself," Issei says. 

Hajime sighs and leans back in his seat. 

"Where is he now?" Hajime asks. 

"Akira and Yuutarou took him to the break room," Issei says. 

Hajime grabs the phone and calls Akira's desk. 

"Hello?" Akira asks on the other line. 

"Send Tobio up to our office please," Hajime says 

He hears people talking in the background before Akira starts talking to him again. 

"He's on his way," Akira says. 

"Thanks," Hajime says. 

"No problem," Akira says. 

Hajime ends the call and looks at his two friends. 

"Thanks for telling us, you guys can go back now," Hajime says. 

Takahiro and Issei nods their heads and head to the elevator. 

* * *

Tobio walks into the office and Tooru and Hajime sucks in a breath. 

"You know why we call you up here," Tooru says motioning to the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Cause my friends voice their worry to you two," Tooru says sitting in the chairs.

"So why are you overworking yourself?" Tooru asks. 

"Cause I don't know how to say no," Tobio say pouting. 

"Is that so," Tooru says leaning back in his chair. 

He thinks about something before smirking at Tobio. 

"Then become mine and Iwa-chan's pet and let us make decisions for you," Tooru says. 

"If you both want that," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

Tooru and Hajime looks at each other before looking at Tobio. 

"Come over here and bend over the desk, pet," Tooru says. 

Tobio shivers but does what he is told. He hears their move and soon see Hajime standing in front of him. Tooru places his hands on the waistband of Tobio's pants before pulling them down with his boxers. Hajime removes Tobio's shirt and lays his chest back against the desk. 

"Such a beautiful body Tobio," Tooru says running his hands up and down Tobio's back. 

Tobio moves an arm and cups Hajime's dick through his pants. 

"You're big," Tobio says. 

Hajime chuckles as Tobio undoes his pants and pulls his dick out. He starts pumping it as Tooru begins to eat Tobio out. Tobio moans and moves more up the desk so he can get closer to Hajime. 

"Can I suck you sir? And mas-," Tobio starts but stop mid sentence. 

"Shit, call me master bitch," Tooru says biting Tobio's thigh. 

"Sir, please can I suck you and please master fuck me," Tobio says. 

"Of course you can," Hajime says smiling. 

"I'll fuck you," Tooru says standing up. 

Tooru uses his spit as lub and slides all the way into Tobio. Tobio moans and starts kitten licking Hajime's head. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks it. Tooru picks up his pace and grips Tobio's hips hard enough that there will be bruises. Tobio takes Hajime down his throat and swallows around Hajime's dick. Hajime moans and thrusts his hips. Tobio moans and let Hajime fucks his throat. Tobio comes quickly and let out a strong of moans which causes Hajime to come down his throat and Tooru coming deep from him from Tobio tightening around him. They clean Tobio carefully and Hajime carries Tobio to his car. 

"From now on, you will be living with Hajime and I and you better not leave our house tomorrow," Tooru says with narrow eyes. 

"But what my belongings at my apartment?" Tobio asks as Tooru buckles Tobio into the passenger seat. 

"We'll have Takahiro and them collect them and take them your new house," Hajime says getting into the driver seat. 

"I see you two at the house," Tooru says closing the door. 

* * *

From that day on, Tobio been living with them and he cannot be anymore happier. 


	4. Kinkagekun: Teaching Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During practice everyone was talking about sex and Tobio doesn't know anything about it. So his best friends helps him out and shows him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Today at practice everyone is constantly talking about sex all but innocent Tobio. When Tobio has enough he goes to the two people that will help him. 

"Hey Aki, Yuu," Tobio says walking to his best friends. 

They turn around to him and grows concern when they see him with a red face. Then it dawn on them when Tobio avoids eye contact. 

"We'll show you everything at Akira's home tonight," Yuutarou says cradling Tobio's face. 

Tobio leans into the touch and feels arms going around his waist. 

"Can't wait till we corrupt our little cutie," Akira says against Tobio's sensitive ear. 

Tobio shivers and bites his bottom lip and lean into their touches. Tooru breaks their trance and they go back to practice. 

* * *

After practice, they go to Yuutarou's house for the weekend. They eat dinner and catch up with Yuutarou's family. Once they finish eating they got upstairs and get to work on their homework. Tobio finishes first so he put his books away and lays on the bed and wait for the other two to finish and check his work. After they check the work, they put the books away and Akira lays Tobio down on the bed on his back and starts kissing him. Yuutarou kisses his neck which has Tobio moans and wrapping his legs around Akira's waist. Once Yuutarou leaves a hickey they both pull away from Tobio. 

"That's a hickey," Yuutarou says poking Tobio's neck. 

Tobio nods his head then Akira pulls Tobio's shirt off and starts sucking hickies all over his chest. Yuutarou removes Tobio's pants and boxers and grabs his dick. 

"Want me to show you how to give a blowjob?" Yuutarou asks. 

Tobio nods his head once again so Yuutarou gives him a smile and Akira sits at his side. Yuutarou starts by licking the head before taking it into his mouth. He sucks on it for a few minutes before take the rest into his mouth. Tobio moans as he grips Akira's thigh and the pillow by his head. 

"You're okay baby?" Akira asks as Yuutarou peeks at Tobio through his eye lashes. 

"Yes, it feels soo good," Tobio says getting on his elbows. 

Yuutarou picks up his pace and Tobio is quickly reaching his climax. 

"I feel- I feel like I'm gonna explode," Tobio says. 

"Oh baby boy, you're close to cumming," Akira says kissing Tobio's forehead. 

Tobio comes with a loud shout and throws his head back. Yuutarou licks him clean and pulls off with a pop. 

"Can I give you both one?" Tobio asks as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Yes you can," Yuutarou says smiling. 

Tobio moves so he's on his forearms and knees as he looks up at Yuutarou. 

"I'm not sure how to do this," Tobio says pouting. 

Yuutarou smiles and runs his hand through Tobio's hair and grips you. 

"I'll lead you," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio takes Yuutarou's head into his mouth and starts sucking on it. Yuutarou moans and tilts his head to the side and tightens his grip in Tobio's hair. He glance at Akira and see him staring at Tobio. Yuutarou bring his attention back to the boy below him when he takes Yuutarou half way. 

"Fuck," Yuutarou says as he guides Tobio's head back and forth. 

"You're doing so good baby," Yuutarou says when Tobio takes some more of his dick into his hot wet mouth. 

Tobio moans at the praise and takes all of Yuutarou's dick down his throat. 

He swallows around Yuutarou which has the other boy groaning above him. 

"Do that again," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio swallows again and looks up at Yuutarou through his wet eye lashes. Yuutarou groans and slowly fucks Tobio's throat. Tobio moans as he closes his eyes. It doesn't take long for Yuutarou to reach his climax and comes down Tobio's throat. Tobio licks Yuutarou clean before crawling to Akira. Akira smiles down at him and gently grips his hair. 

"Want me to guide you?" Akira asks. 

"Please," Tobio says. 

"I will," Akira says smiling. 

Tobio takes licks at Akira's head before taking it into his mouth. Akira groans and tilts his head back before rolling it to the side and look down at Tobio. Akira guides Tobio head back and forth and watch as Tobio takes more and more into his mouth till his dick is down his throat. 

"You're doing so good babe," Akira praises. 

Tobio moans at the praise again and let Akira fuck his throat slowly. Tobio moans when Akira tightens his grip and fucks his mouth a little faster. 

"We love you Tobio," Akira says. 

Tobio moans in response as his jaw starts to hurt. Akira comes down Tobio's throat not soon after. He gently pulls out and Tobio lays on the bed catching his breath. 

"Now we're gonna finger you," Akira says catching his breath. 

Tobio nods his head and let Yuutarou put his head into his lap as Akira settles between his legs. Akira spreads Tobio's legs open and have Yuutarou hold them open. Akira runs a finger from Tobio's dick head to his tight rim. Akira goes to the bedside table and dig out the lube. He squirts some onto his fingers and run it together to warm it up. He circles a finger around the rim before slowly inserting it to the second knuckle. Tobio moans and rest his head against Yuutarou's chest. Once Tobio got use to one finger, he added another. Akira grabs Tobio's dick with his free hand and starts jerking Tobio off to his pace. Akira adds two more fingers into Tobio and watch him come undone. 

"You're doing so good baby," Yuutarou praises. 

Tobio moans as Yuutarou pulls him into a kiss. Tobio kisses back and feels his climax. He comes into Akira's fist with a loud moan. Akira removes his fingers and cleans his hand as Yuutarou put a comatose Tobio in some pajamas. They cuddle Tobio on the bed and runs their hands up and down his body. 

"Tomorrow we will introduce you to sex," Akira says smirking at his boyfriend. 

Tobio smiles and kisses both of his boyfriends before getting comfortable again. 

"I trust you guys to not hurt me," Tobio says smiling. 

"We won't baby," Yuutarou says. 


	5. MatsukageHana: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets invited to a party hosted by Akira and he runs into Takahiro and Issei there. They begin talking and soon Tobio ends up getting more than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio walks into the party and Yuutarou and Akira. 

"Glad you made it," Akira says giving him a hug. 

"Thanks for inviting me," Tobio says hugging him back. 

Yuutarou hugs him next and take him to the kitchen to get drinks. In the kitchen they run into Takahiro and Issei. 

"Hey Makkk, Mattsun, you guys remember Tobio?" Akira says gesturing towards Tobio. 

"Yeah, he one of the best setters," Issei comments. 

Tobio blushes and hides his face behind Yuutarou's shoulders. Takahiro and Issei smiles and stares at Tobio. Tobio look at them again and give them a smile. 

"We are gonna let you three talk," Akira says smirking. 

Tobio nods his head as he takes his drink from Yuutarou. They leave and Tobio fidgets with his cup. 

"It's nice to finally talk to you," Takahiro says breaking the silence. 

"It's nice to talk to you two as well," Tobio says smiling. 

They smile back and starts talking about random topics. 

* * *

They stumble into the room as Takahiro and Issei attacks Tobio's neck. Tobio is moaning as be grips Takahiro's jacket. Takahiro kisses him as they walk to the bed. Issei falls first but misses the he's and ends up in the floor. Issei growls and pulls Tobio down on top of him. Takahiro lays on Tobio and continues to kiss every skin he can reach. 

"How far are we taking this?" Hanamaki asks.

"All the way," Issei says. 

"Well that is if Tobio is okay with that," Issei adds. 

"I am," Tobio says. 

They go back to kissing and removing their clothes. Tobio ends up laying on his back and Issei attacks his chest and Takahiro attacks his thighs. Tobio moans and grip Takahiro's hair and Issei's arm. 

"You're body is so beautiful," Issei says pulling away from his chest. 

Tobio blushes and Issei smiles down at him. Takahiro takes Tobio's dick into his mouth and starts sucking it. Tobio moans again and grips Issei's dick and starts jerking it off. Takahiro adds his fingers and opening Tobio up for their dicks. Once Tobio is stretch enough, Takahiro bends Tobio in half and slowly slide into him all the way. As he adjust the older boys kisses him till he's adjusted. Takahiro starts a slow pace but soon he has a ruthless pace. Tobio moans as he scratches Takahiro's back and draw blood. 

"Fuck!" Takahiro hisses out. 

Tobio reaches one hand out and jerks Issei off. It doesn't take long for Tobio to moan and Takahiro to come deep inside him. They catch their breaths before Takahiro gently pull out of Tobio. 

"Issei, fuck me please," Tobio says. 

Issei smiles and leans down and kisses Tobio. 

"I will," Issei says getting between Tobio's legs. 

Tobio wraps his legs around Issei's waist as Issei slowly slides in all the way. Tobio let out a moan and tenses up. Issei doesn't move and leans down and starts kissing Tobio. Takahiro kisses Tobio's chest as Tobio adjust to Issei's massive size. Once Tobio is adjust he starts out with a slow pace to he's slamming in and out of Tobio's body. Tobio screams in pleasure when Issei locates his prostate. Like before Tobio scratches Issei's back and draw blood and deep red marks. 

"You're so fucking tight," Issei says through clench teeth. 

Tobio continues to moan and scream and mark up Issei's back. Issei comes deep inside of Tobio as Tobio comes all over his stomach and chest. 

* * *

When they go back down stairs, they can't keep their hands off each other. They stay in a corner with Tobio in the middle. Issei kisses his neck as Takahiro attacks his lips again. There's a loud cough that break the kissing and biting. They look straight and see Akira and Yuutarou standing there with Tooru and Hajime behind them. 

"You guys look like you had a good time," Tooru says smirking. 

"Oh we had a good time," Takahiro says smirking. 

Tobio blushes and hides his face in a chuckling Issei. 

"You guys are awful," Tobio mumbles from his spot. 

"Yeah but you love us," Takahiro says nuzzling Tobio's neck. 

Tobio giggles and leans into their touch. 

"What did happen?" Akira asks curiously. 

"We connected," Issei answers as he shrugs his shoulders. 

"You didn't force Tobio into anything did you?" Yuutarou asks narrowing his eyes. 

"No, we made sure we did whatever he wanted," Issei asks as he runs his hands through the youngest hair. 

"Good, then we don't have to hurt you," Akira says crossing his arms across his chest. 

"We probably should have mention that these two are very protected over him," Hajime says looking at the other first years. 

Tobio giggles and the other two looks proud of themselves. 

"Yep, so you two better never ever hurt him or we will hurt you two," Akira says. 

"We promise that we will never hurt him," Issei says looking scared. 

The part continues and Tobio is enjoying himself and getting to know the older boys better. They share some more kisses before Tobio finds himself alone with Akira and Yuutarou again. They talk about practice and all of that and just enjoy themselves to the greatest. Issei and Takahiro makes their way around and Issei wraps his arms around Tobio and cuddle him to his chest. Akira and Yuutarou stands there smiling as they watch their friends get together. 

"If I'm being honest, this makes me happy," Akira says. 

"What does?" Takahiro asks as he cuddles Tobio's side. 

"This, you three getting together," Yuutarou says gesturing to the three of them. 

They continues to talk till the party ends and Takahiro and Issei takes Tobio over to their house. For the rest of the night, they watch movies and cuddl each other on the bed. Tobio is in between them and isn't surprised when they starts kissing his neck and wherever they can reach. Tobio is the first one to fall asleep as the other two continues to watch the television. They look down and see that Tobio has fallen asleep. They kiss his head before kissing each other. They continue to lay on their sides and run their hand through Tobio's hair. 

"I'm glad we have him," Issei mumbles. 

"So am I," Takahiro agrees. 


	6. MatsuHanaKageIwaOi: Showing Issei and Tobio Who's Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the whole practice, Issei and Tobio has been together and Akira and Yuutarou keeps asking them about who is in charge in the bedroom. When they hear Tobio and Issei teases about them being in charge, they make sure everyone knows who is in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the suggestion :)

Before practice in the clubroom, Issei pins Tobio to the lockers and attacks his lips. Tobio smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around the older neck. The kiss end abruptly when Issei is pull off of Tobio. Tobio blinks and see Takahiro pinning Issei against the lockers across the room. 

"You two are so fucking naughty," Takahiro says as he attacks Issei's lips. 

"We have practice," Hajime says from the door. 

Takahiro breaks the kiss and drags Issei and Tobio into the gym. Issei and Tobio links pinkies and walks to the ball cart. They grab a ball an lean against the wall before Akira and Yuutarou walks up to them.

"We got a random question," Akira starts. 

Tobio and Issei look at them with a confuse look. 

"What's up?" Issei asks

"Who dominate in the bedroom?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Who do you guys think?" Tobio asks. 

"Well since you two always stop them from doing something stupid, we was thinking that you two do," Akira says. 

"Well of course," Tobio teases as he makes a peace sign. 

"Totally," Issei adds and he lean against Tobio's shoulder. 

They try not to laugh but fail and starts bursting out laughing. They don't realize that Tooru and Takahiro standing near them and hear them. They roll their eyes since they know that they are teasing. 

"Time for practice," Tooru says to everyone. 

Throughout practice, the four boys keeps teasing about who being dominant and the other three had enough. 

"You two really want to see who's dominant in the bedroom?" Hajime snaps. 

"Cause we would love to show you," Tooru adds. 

Tobio and Issei know that they are in trouble as Takahiro grip the back of their shirts. 

"Get on your knees whores," Takahiro says through clench teeth. 

Akira and Yuutarou stands in front of them with their mouths open wide. Tooru stands behind Issei as Takahiro stands behind Tobio as Hajime stands to the side between everyone. 

"They're pretty aren't they?" Tooru says running their hands through Issei's hair. 

"So pretty and so so fuckable," Takahiro says and he kneels down behind Tobio. 

He tilts Tobio's head to the side and kisses Tobio and shoves his tongue in. When he pulls away, Tobio whines and chases his lips before Takahiro pulls his hair. 

"Be a good boy for your friends," Takahiro says as he stands up. 

Hajime takes Takahiro spot as Takahiro walks so he standing in front of Tobio and Issei. He turns around and crouches as he grips their hair and turn their head till they're looking at him. 

"You see these two boys are nothing but horny little whores who are always asking to be fucked and roughed up," Takahiro says with a dangerous smirk. 

Said boys nothing moans at the words and when Tooru and Hajime decides to bit their necks. Takahiro stands back up and turn around. 

"Now do you two want to stay and watch us dominant our whores?" Takahiro asks. 

Akira and Yuutarou don't move and stares at the other boys. Tooru let out a dark chuckle as he backs away from Issei. 

"Strip. Now." Hajime commands. 

The two subs does what they are told and strip till they're naked. Tooru walks to Akira and Yuutarou as Hajime and Takahiro stands beside everyone. 

"Now boys, you guys get to see just who is dominant and who's are the whores," Tooru says throwing his arms over the boys shoulders. 

Hajime walks to Issei and Takahiro walks to Tobio. 

"You see these boys love it when we rile them up and rough them up," Hajime says as he twists Issei's nipple hard. 

Issei let out a moan and his knees buckles. Now on his knees, Hajime sits on his knees. He take both of his nipples between his pointer fingers and thumbs and twists them hard again. Issei moans again and arch into his touch. 

"Issei you're being such a good little slut," Hajime says ruffling his hair. 

"He's right, they're such machoists," Takahiro says roughly jerking Tobio's dick. 

Tobio ends up on his knees with Takahiro. He continues to jerk Tobio off roughly and kisses him. 

"Now put your asses in the air now," Tooru commands from his spot. 

Not boys does what they are told and lean on their forearms and their asses in the air. Tooru goes behind Issei and gropes his ass before raising his hand and brings it down hard against his ass. 

"Since you two decided to be bitches and continue to tease about who's dominate and who's not, you're both are gonna get punished, so how does twenty spanks sounds?" Tooru asks. 

Issei and Tobio look at each other before nodding their heads. 

"Good boys, now if you mess up counting we're gonna restart till you count right," Tooru says standing up. 

"Since Hajime love dominating you Issei, he's gonna be the one spanking you, and since Takahiro loves dominating you Tobio, he's gonna spank you then we each are gonna fuck you both, and don't start thinking we're showing favoritism, we're not, they know we love them equally," Tooru says. 

"He's right, I love it when Takahiro dominate me, he know how to make me go dumb," Tobio says looking at his two best friends. 

Meanwhile Issei is to busy biting his bottom lip. Normally he's the loudest one while in a scene but he's being oddly quiet. Hajime crouches down in front of him and whispers in his ear. 

"You're doing so well princess, but why are you not letting us hear you?" He whispers as he rest Issei's head on his chest. 

He knows Issei has some problems expressing his feeling so does everyone else so Takahiro brings the attention to a needy Tobio. 

"Color," Hajime says trying to get Issei to speak. 

Hajime hears Tobio moans so he looks up and see that Takahiro had started his punishment. 

"Four, five, six," Tobio moans out. 

Takahiro smirks and kisses Tobio's back as Tooru sits at his side. 

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

"Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten," Tobio continues to moan out. 

"Green," Issei says very quietly. 

“I don't like all eyes on me," He adds just as quietly. 

Hajime looks down at Issei and kisses his head. 

"Why?" Hajime asks. 

"I don't like how my body look compares to Tobio," Issei says as he watch Tobio finish his spanking. 

"You're beautiful baby, you have nothing to be a shame of," Hajime adds. 

He feels Issei smiles and watch him get in the position from before. Hajime settled behind him and rubs his back before lifting a hand up and bringing it down hard against Issei's ass. He let out a loud moan which catches everyone's attention. Issei hides his face in his arms and Hajime sent a glare. Once Issei lifts his head up, he starts counting. Once Hajime finish spanking Issei, he leans over his back. 

"I'm gonna fuck you, but I need to know you're color," Hajime whispers. 

"Green," Issei answers. 

Hajime smiles and kisses his back before wrapping his arms around Issei's waist and slams all the way into him. Issei screams and out do Tobio's moans. Issei tilts his head and see Takahiro is fucking Tobio senseless as Tooru fucks his face. 

"Keep your attention on me slut," Hajime growls out in his ear. 

Issei moans loudly again and doesn't see Tobio looking at him. Tooru smirks before gripping Tobio's hair and pulls him up to kiss him. Takahiro doesn't stop his speed but pulls Tobio to his chest. 

"Issei look pretty doesn't he? You love watching Hajime fuck him dumb, till he won't be able to walk or sit," Takahiro asks against Tobio's ear. 

In response, Tobio just moans and watch Tooru jerk himself off. Meanwhile, as Issei being fuck, a comment from earlier pops in his head. So he does the only thing he can think of. 

"Master, please kiss me," Issei begs. 

Hajime stops his rentless pace and tilts Issei's head and starts kissing him. When he pulls away, he let Issei watch Tobio get fucked. Tobio is close so he begs to cum. 

"Well since you've been a good boy, guess we can let you come," Tooru says as he starts jerking Tobio off and match Takahiro's pace. 

Tobio comes with a shout as Takahiro comes deep inside of him. Tobio slumps against Takahiro and watch Tooru finish. 

"Wanna continue?" Hajime asks. 

Issei nods his head and Hajime sets a ruthless pace. Issei starts screaming and that is when his mind goes haywire. 

"RED RED RED," Issei screams. 

Immediately Hajime pulls out and pulls Issei to his chest. 

"Takahiro get the stuff," Tooru says as he walks to the other two quickly. 

"Tobio get dress and explain everything to your friends," Takahiro says. 

Tobio nods his head and quickly get dress and take his friends outside. 

"Who said what babe," Takahiro says cleaning Issei up. 

"M-m-my fr-friends," Issei continues. 

They manage to calm Issei down only to be surprised by what he said next. 

"Can we finish?" Issei asks Hajime. 

Hajime gives him a small smile before answering. 

"Lay on your back," He says. 

Issei lays down and his head meets Tooru's lap. Issei looks around and see Takahiro bring the other three in. He feels Hajime rubbing his dick around his entrance. 

"I'm ready," He says. 

Hajime sets a slightly slower pace as Tooru run his hands through Issei's hair. Issei starts screaming when Hajime picks up his pace and he is soon coming all over his chest and with Hajime deep inside him. So as Hajime and Takahiro are getting Issei dress, Tooru faces the other first years. 

"So now you know who's the dominants are" Tooru says smirking. 

"Yep, perfectly clear," Yuutarou says. 

"Yep, we know," Akira says. 

"I'm sleepy, and sore, and I'm pretty sure I can't sit," Issei says pouting as Takahiro carries him to where everyone is at. 

"You're complaining even though you fucking loved it," Hajime teases. 

"Yeah, you're right," Issei says. 

Everyone chuckles and makes their way home. They make sure Akira and Yuutarou make it home safely before making their way to their home. Takahiro stops walking and gently put Issei down so he can talk to him. 

"Hey are you ok now baby?" Takahiro asks. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," Issei says. 

"Baby, that wasn't your fault," Tobio says from his spot on Tooru's back. 

Issei smiles and Takahiro picks Issei back up and carefully carries him home. When they make it halfway home, Issei and Tobio have both fallen asleep. 

"Aww, our sleeping beauties," Takahiro coos as he nuzzlee Issei's head. 

"Oi be careful and don't wake him up," Hajime scolds. 

"Gomen Hajime," Takahiro says pouting. 

Hajime let out a sigh before kissing Takahiro's cheek. Tooru whines so Hajime kisses his cheek as well. 

"Let get home," Hajime says walking in front of everyone. 

"Yea, he's the boss over us," Tooru and Takahiro says. 

* * *

At home, Takahiro places Issei in his bed and get him change before kissing the sleeping boy night. While Tooru and Hajime does the same thing to Tobio. They tuck him in, after they change him and give him a kiss. When they leave Tobio room, they run into Takahiro. They go downstairs and sit around the living room. 

"Can I please beat up Issei's friends?" Tooru asks. 

"You know Issei wouldn't like that," Hajime reasons. 

"True but I don't like how they're treating our baby," Takahiro says pouting from his spot. 

"Trust me, I don't either but I also don't want my boyfriend mad at me for beating up his friends," Hajime says slouching on the couch. 

"Maybe we can talk Issei into ending the friendship with them," Tooru says propping his legs on the table. 

They hear footsteps and a couple seconds later, they hear a door close. 

"And now he's having nightmares," Takahiro says as he starts getting up. 

He stops midway when he sees Issei coming down the stairs with Tobio behind him. Issei lays down and rest his head on Tooru's lap before going to sleep. Tobio walks to Hajime and lays down beside him and rest his head on Hajime's lap. Takahiro gets up and gets everyone blankets and put one over issei and another over Tobio. 

"Looks like we're sleeping here," He says cuddling up to Hajime. 

They make sure Issei and Tobio is fully asleep before they go to sleep themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have anlee suggestions please leave them down in the comments :)


	7. Tobio/Aoba Johsai: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Omegas of Aoba Johsai Volleyball team goes into heat and the alphas are more then willing to help them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion and hope you guys enjoy :)

In Aoba Johsai there are three Omegas, Tobio, Hajime, and Shigeru and the rest of the members are alphas. They are practicing when Tobio's heat kicks in fully. Every Alpha in the gym freezes and the Omegas catches on. They watch as the Alphas slowly loose their senses. Shigeru and Hajime snaps out of it and rushes to Tobio and takes him to the club room. The opens everyone's lockers and starts making a nest. When they're halfway done, the others two heats kicks in. Even though Hajime is in a daze, he ignores it and finish the nest for the omegas they stay in the club room the whole practice and slowly the alphas comes into the club room as well. This time, they manage their hormones and stands by the nest. They omegas stares at the alphas and Hajime is the first one to move. He crawls right in front of Tooru and Issei. With shaky hands, Hajime reaches out and grips their pants and looks up at them with pleading eyes. They crouch down and cradles Hajime's face. 

"We'll take good care of you sweetie," Tooru says rubbing his thumb against Hajime's cheekbone. 

Hajime leans into the touch and feels everyone's eyes on him. He closes his eyes and let the alphas run their hands all over his shaking body. They gently pull him out of the nest and onto their jackets. Issei carefully kisses him and Hajime wraps their arms around the taller's neck. When they break the kiss, Issei and Tooru carefully strips Hajime feel slick running down his thighs which Issei licks up. Hajime moans and runs his hands through Issei's hair as the alpha kisses up his thigh to his entrance. Tooru moves around and takes his dick into his mouth. More slick escapes Hajime and Issei licks it up. He begin to open Hajime up so that when they fuck him, it wouldn't be as painful. 

"Please fuck me," Hajime says through moans. 

Issei and Tooru looks at each other before Tooru pulls Hajime till he's laying on top of him. Issei settles between Hajime's legs. They rut against him and hear more moans. Hajime tilts his head and see Tobio be kiss by Yuutarou and Akira. As Shigeru is being kiss by Takahiro and Mad Dog. 

"Attention on us beautiful," Tooru says in his ear. 

Hajime turn the attention back to the alphas with him and spread his legs wider. The alphas slowly thrusts in and out of Hajime at a slow pace till Hajime is whining for more. 

"We got you baby," Issei says with his voice an octave lower. 

True to his words the alphas picks up the pace and starts abusing Hajime's prostate. A loud moan got Hajime attention so he looks over and see Akira and Yuutarou have finally fully inside of their Omega. Yeah, these alphas have claim their Omegas even if they haven't mated with them. 

"Move please alphas," Tobio begs as he sucks on Yuutarou's shoulder. 

The alphas listen to his pleas and starts thrusting in and out of him with a rough pace. Tobio's head falls to the side and see Shigeru be pistion in and out of by his alphas. 

"Fuck!" Tobio screams when his alphas finds his prostate. 

The alphas starts abusing the spot so Tobio's attention is on the again. Tobio locks his arms around Yuutarou and feels eyes on him. Turns out it was Shigeru who was watching him. He turns his attention back to his alphas and scratches up Mad Dog's back. 

"Shit," He hisses out. 

Shigeru kisses his shoulder as an apology. Mad Dog kisses him as to tell him he accepts the apology. 

"You two are too fucking hot," Takahiro says through clench teeth. 

They hear another loud scream and this time it came from Hajime. Hajime ends up coming all over his stomach and chest. 

"Please please please don't stop, I want you guys knots, I want to be breed, please don't stop," Hajime begs. 

"Oh baby, we won't stop, we'll breed you," Issei says. 

Hajime moans in approval as his alphas continues to abuse his prostate. He feels their knots forming so he spreads his legs only for Issei to grip his thighs. They pop their knots in and comes deep inside of their Omega. Hajime eyes roll to the back of his head and feels like he's on cloud nine. Tobio watches and whines for more from his alphas. They complies and starts pistioning in and out of Tobio and abusing his prostate. Tobio comes all over his stomach and his Alphas pop their knots in and come deep inside of him. He passes out but not before he feels refresh and light. Shigeru is the last one to come after watching his teammates and his alphas comes deep inside in him and pop their knots in. 

* * *

By the time the alphas pulls out of the Omegas, all of them are asleep. 

"Looks like we're carrying them home, and no practice tomorrow," Tooru says. 

"I would kill you if you make a practice tomorrow cause our Omegas need us," Akira says dressing Tobio. 

Tooru helps Issei get Hajime dress as Yuutarou helps Akira andad Dog helps Takahiro. 

"That's why I'm not calling for a practice tomorrow," Tooru says putting on Hajime's pants on him. 

Once they get dress, they throw their jackets over the Omegas and cleans up the club room. After cleaning the club room and getting changed, Yuutarou, Takahiro, and Issei picks up the omegas and Tooru locks the club room up. They all go home and lay their omegas down on the bed and tuck them in. They take quick showers and join their omegas on bed. It doesn't take long for any of them to go to sleep but they do know that the omegas will be up in an hour for more. So they decided to sleep and wait till the omegas to wake up for more. When they do, the alphas fuck them till they are content for the night. 


	8. Author Note

If you guys have any requests please leave them on the comments :) 


	9. Iwaoikage: The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a practice match, Tooru and Hajime comes home to an surprise they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion and hope you guys enjoy :)

After school Tobio makes her way to the gym where her boufriends are going to have a practice match at. Her boyfriends don't know she's gonna be there so Tobio tries to be quiet as she can. She leans against the railing and watch the team warm up. She sees her boyfriends and stares at them till the match begins. Sejoh wins and before any of her friends on the team see her, Tobio walks out of the gym. She makes her way to the gates when strong arms wraps around her. She gasps and tries to to get away till she hears the voice of the person holding her. 

"You honestly thought we didn't see you," Hajime whispers in her ear. 

Tobio leans into his touch and let Hajime kiss her neck. Tooru comes up to them and kisses her lips. When they break the kiss since they have to go to the club room. Tobio walks to their house and starts her surprise. She goes to the closet and pulls out the dark blue lingerie, skirt, crop top, black thigh socks. She makes herself comfortable on the couch after she gets in the outfit and waits for her boyfriends. She hears them locking the car so she rushes to the front door to meet them. They come in talking to each other before Hajime freezes and Tooru walks into him. He groans and looks up and sees why Hajime stopped walking. Tobio is biting her bottom lip and plays with the end of the skirt that barely reach mid thigh. 

"What is this about?" Hajime asks as he compose him. 

"I want to have fun and it's a surprise for winning the practice match," Tobio says. 

"How do you want to have fun?" Tooru asks as composes himself. 

"You both can eat me out and let me give you both blow jobs," Tobio says blushing and looking down at her feet. 

Tooru rushes forward and goes behind her and starts attacking her neck. Hajime rushes forwards as well and attacks her lips. Tooru runs his hands all over Tobio's body and stops at the waistband of the skirt. 

"You should let us finger you and make you cum four times," Tooru whispers in her ear. 

"Yes," Tobio moans out and tilts his head back against Tooru's shoulder.

Tooru shoves his hand in Tobio's skirt and panties and starts rubbing Tobio's clit. Tobio moans and goes back to kissing Hajime. Hajime kisses back and lifts Tobio's leg up around his waist. 

"You're so wet for me," Tooru whispers against Tobio's ear. 

Tobio moans again and Hajime starts kissing down her neck and starts leaving hickiss. Tooru adds another finger into Tobio and picks up his pace. Tobio's legs starts to shake and she comes hard. Tooru removes his hand and brings it to Tobio's mouth. 

"Suck them," Tooru commands. 

Tobio sucks on them like his life depends on it. Hajime takes the chance to shove his hand in and shoves a finger in. Tobio moans and grinds against Hajime's hand. 

"Want another finger?" Hajime asks husky in her ear. 

"Yes, please," Tobio answers. 

Hajime complies and adds another finger into Tobio. Tobio moans loudly when Hajime starts moving his fingers. Tobio comes quickly as Tooru and Hajime leaves more hickies all over his neck. They stop attacking Tobio's neck and goes to the blankets in the floor Tobio has set up. 

"Damn, you planned ahead," Tooru teases as he watch Tobio crawls onto the blankets. 

Tobio lays on the mountain of pillows and spread her legs to give her boyfriends a good view. 

"Yea, I don't feel like squirting on the couch," Tobio says. 

"What if we buy a leather couch?" Hajime asks. 

"Then you guys can make me squirt on the couch," Tobio says as she pulls the panties off. 

Her boyfriends growls and sits on the blankets as Tobio throws the panties to the side. Tooru pulls the crop top up and takes it off and leaves the bra on. He moves his hands underneath it and plays with Tobio's nipples. He trades places with Hajime who was kissing him. Tooru breaks the kiss and settles between her legs. He goes straight for it and sucks on her clit. Tobio moans loudly wraps her legs around his head. She grips Hajime's hair as he sucks on her nipples. Tooru begins to lick up and down her vagina before pulling away. He uses his pointer finger and rubs her clit till Tobio squirts on his face. Tooru pulls away and kisses Tobio before wiping his face off. Hajime goes between her legs and pulls her up till her shoulders and head is the only thing on the blankets. He kisses her thighs before licking a stripe up her pussy. Tobio moans and Hajime starts sucking harshly on her clit. Tobio moans as Tooru plays with her nipples. Hajime licks her vagina and sucks on it. He rubs the clit with his thumb while sucking her vagina. He pulls away just as Tobio squirts on his face. He gently puts her down and they shower her on kisses. Tooru and Hajime cleans up the mess as Tobio puts on Hajime's shirt and lays on the couch. 

* * *

A week later, Tobio comes home after her volleyball practice and sees a black leather couch. Her boyfriends are lounging on it since they didn't have no practice. 

"What's this all about?" Tobio asks sitting by the arm. 

"Well you said if we got a leather couch we can have fun on it so here we are," Tooru says casually. 

"Well that is if you want to," Hajime adds. 

Tobio smiles and sits between her boyfriends. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tobio asks. 

In an instant both boys starts sucking on her neck and quickly removes her clothes. Tooru moves and sucks on her nipples as Hajime kisses her neck and rubs her clit. Tobio moans and leans into their touches. Hajime attacks her spot as Tooru sucks on one and plays with the other. Tobio ends up squirting again with a loud moan. 

"We should break the couch in some more," Tobio says breathless. 

"I think we should," Her boyfriends agrees. 


	10. KinKageKun: Curious Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio was to take it to the next level with her girlfriends but she's afraid that the others don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Tobio! Where are you?" Akira asks as she and Yuutarou walks through the house. 

They walk upstairs and hear moaning coming from their room. They stop at the door and listen to their girlfriend moaning their names on the other side. Yuutarou opens the door and they walks into the room. There is Tobio on their bed with a vibrator against her clit and two fingers thrusting in and out of her. Her girlfriends watch her and feel themselves getting wet. 

"Damn Tobio, if you wanted to take it to the next level you could have just ask not, not have Hajime and Tooru tell us," Yuutarou as he crawls between her girlfriend's legs. 

"I didn't know if you two wanted to or not, and I didn't want to, ah," Tobio cuts off when Yuutarou licks at her clit. 

Akira takes the vibrator and places it in the floor by the bed. Yuutarou moves down to her vagina and Akira sucks on her clit. 

"Fuck!" Tobio hisses as she runs her hands through her girlfriends hair. 

She yanks their hair and Akira moves up to sucks and play with her tits. Tobio comes with a loud shout and ride Yuutarou's face. When Yuutarou pulls away, Akira flips them around and have Tobio straddle his left leg and and drags Yuutarou till she's is on her other thigh. 

"You both should cum like this," Akira says smirking. 

The other look at each other and Yuutarou climbs so she's above Akira's face. 

"I wanna come like this," Yuutarou says. 

Akira a smiles and pulls her down so she can eat her out. Tobio grinds against Akira's thigh and slowly picks up her pace as she watch Yuutarou rides Akira's face. Tobio cums against just as an idea pops into her head. She settles between Akira's legs as Yuutarou sits to the side. Akira smirks as he watch Tobio play with she pussy again. 

"How many times are you planning to cum?" Akira asks. 

"Till you tell me to stop," Tobio says. 

Akira moves her hand down till she's reach her pussy. She begins playing with her pussy as she watches Tobio plays with her. Tobio eyes tilts towards Yuutarou and hold eye contact till she ends up squirting. Tobio she's snaps to where her hand is at and see it's soaking wet. 

"Did I just do that?" Tobio asks surprise. 

"Fuck yes you did," Akira says as she comes as well.

Tobio lays back against the bed before crawling shakily to Yuutarou. She starts licking Yuutarou's pussy as Akira climbs behind Tobio and starts rimming her and starts eating her out. When Yuutarou and Tobio comes once again, Akira gets off the bed. When she comes back she takes the dildo and rubs it up and down Tobio's pussy before shoving it in. Tobio moans as she starts sucking on Yuutarou's clit. Yuutarou comes with a shout and Akira removes the dildo. Tobio sits between her legs and rubs her pussy and squirts once again. She collapse on the bed and catch her breath. Her girlfriends moves around her and cleans up their messes. 

* * *

Tobio wakes up in the couch and she looks around the room for her girlfriends. As on cue, Akira walks out of the kitchen and Yuutarou walks out of the laundry room. 

"Good evening," Akira says sitting on the couch beside Tobio. 

Tobio hums in response and cuddle into her side. Yuutarou goes to her other side and cuddle up to that side as well. 

"Good evening Tobs," Yuutarou says as she kisses Tobio's neck. 

Tobio hums and tilts her head to the side so Yuutarou can continue to kiss her neck. She feels Akira's hand going underneath her shirt to plays with her nipples. 

"Such a beautiful body," Akira says as she kisses down Tobio's body. 

Tobio moans in pleasure as Akira places her legs over her shoulders. She leans in and licks a stripe up her body. She continues to tease Tobio for a few minutes till she starts to suck on her it. Yuutarou moves to her nipples and starts sucking on them. Tobio moans and wraps her legs around Akira's head. Tobio reaches towards Yuutarou's pants and pulls her pants down. She starts rubbing Yuutarou's pussy as she starts riding Akira's face. Akira wraps her hands around Tobio's thighs and shoves her tongue in as well. Tobio comes hard and Yuutarou comes all over her fingers. Akira removes Tobio's legs from her head and stands up. 

"I'm gonna ride her face," Akira says moving Tobio so she's laying on the couch with Yuutarou between her legs. 

"And I'm gonna eat you out more time," Yuutarou says leaning down on the couch till she's laying on it. 

Akira sits on Tobio's face and starts riding like she's a horse. Yuutarou starts sucking on Tobio's clit and adds two fingers into Tobio. Tobio comes quickly and squirts all over the leather couch. Akira picks up her pace and comes hard on Tobio. They quickly clean up the mess and cuddle Tobio. 

"You know Tobs, we always wanted to take it to the next level with you but we didn't want to push you," Akira says playing with her girlfriend's hair. 

"Hmm, we definitely are doing this again," Tobio says contently. 

"Yes we are," Yuutarou says kissing Tobio gently. 

Tobio smiles and closes his eyes again and leans her head against Yuutarou's shoulder. Yuutarou rest her head against Tobio's head and goes back to watching the random show Akira had put on. Akira at some point gets up so she can cook supper for her and her girlfriends. She brings the food to her girlfriends and they eat on the couch together to eat their dinner. Yuutarou does the dishes and Tobio ends up falling asleep on the couch once again. When her girlfriends finishes up what they are doing the grabs some blankets and throws one over Tobio and place the others on the ground for themselves. They make sure Tobio is asleep before they go to sleep as well. 


	11. Author Note

If anyone have suggestions or requests please leave them in the comments


	12. Author Note

I'm gonna add these ships into this story:

Iwaoi: Hajime x Tooru

MatsuHana: Takahiro x Issei

MatsuIwaHanaOi: Issei x Hajime x Takahiro x Tooru

MatsuIwa: Issei x Hajime

HanaIwa: Takahiro x Hajime

MatsuOi: Issei x Tooru

HanaOi: Takahiro x Tooru

If you have any suggestions for any of these ships in the story please leave them in the comments


	13. KunKage: Dominant Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio acts like a brat towards Akira and when they get home, Akira shows her sub who's the boss is. 
> 
> Sorry but this is going to be a short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thank you for liking the story and suggestions

"Tobio, please help put these balls up," Akira says as she put the balls up. 

"Nope," Tobio says skipping away. 

Akira feels her eye brow twitch as she watch her girlfriend skips to where Tooru is standing at. Yuutarou comes up to her and rest her hand on Akira's shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" She asks. 

"No, my slut is acting up and I bout had enough," Akira says through clench teeth. 

After practice is when Akira have had enough. Right now Tobio is letting some guy from their class touch her. 

"That's it," Akira yells as she walks up to her girlfriend. 

She drags Tobio out of the gates and to their house. When they make it home, Akira states are Tobio with narrow eyes. 

"Go to the playroom and strip and get into position and in ten minutes, when I go up there and you're not ready, your punishment will be worse," Akira says. 

Tobio goes to to the playroom and gets ready for her dom. In ten minutes, Akira walks up and see that Tobio is kneeling in the floor with her hands on her thighs by the front door. Akira smiles and runs her hands through Tobio's soft hair. 

"Such a good girl, and such a pretty one as well," Akira says as she tilts Tobio's head back. 

"Open," She commands. 

Tobio opens her mouth and Akira spits into her mouth. Akira moves away and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"Crawl over here and sit between my legs," Akira commands. 

Tobio crawls over to Akira and sits between her legs. 

"Since you decided to act like a brat during practice, I'm gonna spank you ten time, and if you behave, I'll give you a reward, sounds good princess?" Akira says. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

Akira smiles and pulls Tobio up and over her lap. She rubs the flesh before lifting her hand up and brings it hard down against Tobio's ass. Tobio moans in pleasure and makes sure to count. After Akira finishes spanking Tobio, she push Tobio back down between her legs. 

"For you're reward, you can eat me out," Akira says. 

Tobio smiles as Akira spreads her legs wider so Tobio can have a view. 

"Well get started," Akira says as she leans back against her elbows. 

Tobio leans forwards and licks a stripe up and down her pussy. 

"Come one baby, eat me like it's the last thing you will ever eat," Akira says as she push Tobio's head more onto her. 

Tobio gets the message and starts eating her out like it's the last thing she'll ever do. 

"Fuck yes baby, that feels so fucking good," Akira says as she starts riding Tobio's face. 

Akira comes with a loud shout and Tobio gently moves backwards. Akira sits up and runs her hands through Tobio's hair again. 

"Go pick out a toy," Akira commands sweetly. 

Tobio scrambles up and goes find her favorite toy. She comes back with a vibrator and see Akira sitting against the headboard. Akira smiles and grabs the vibrator and pulls Tobio onto the bed. Akira a proceeds to plug in the vibrator and turns it on. 

"Are you ready for this beautiful?" Akira asks as she watch Tobio spread her legs for Akira. 

Akira smiles and leans over to kiss Tobio. She breaks the kiss and out the vibrator against Tobio's pussy. Tobio moans loudly and arch her back and spread he legs some more. Akira smirks and starts pinching her nipples to add more pleasure. 

"You're doing so good princess, you can cum at any point you want to," Akira says with an evil smirk. 

Tobio comes hard and feels boneless when she comes down from her high. 

Akira put the vibrator back up and dress Tobio up before carrying her to their room and cuddle her till they both fall asleep. 


	14. KitaAran: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita looses his virginity to his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoy :)

It started out as kissing to calm Kita down before they take it to the next level. Kita is underneath Aran with his arms wraps around Aran's neck. 

"You're so beautiful Kita," Aran whispers in his ear before continuing to kiss down his neck. 

Kita moans and grinds against Aran's stomach. Aran chuckles against his neck and starts leaving hickies down his neck. Kita tilts his head to the side so Aran can have more room. Kita runs his hands down Aran's back and whines for more. Which Aran complies and kisses down his body to the waistband of Kita's sweatpants. He looks up and Kita gives him permission. Aran removes his pants and starts pumping Kita's member as Kita removes Aran's pants and his eyes goes wide at his size. 

"I'll prep you very well," Aran says with a smirk. 

Kita relaxes as Aran grabs the lube and continues to pump Kita. He pour some on his fingers and pushes one into Kita. Kita whimpers so Aran pumps his member till Kita adjusts to his finger. Aran manages to fit three fingers into Kita so when he pulls his fingers out Kita let out a whine. 

"Shh, baby, I got you," Aran says as he places Kita's legs over his shoulders. 

He lines up his member and slams all the way into Kita. Kita let out a scream and latches his arms and legs around Aran. Aran sets a rough pace and watches as Kita comes undone underneath him. 

"You're so fucking tight, you made for my cock," Aran says. 

Kita moans and hides his face in Aran's shoulder. Aran bites Kita's shoulder and lifts one of Kita's leg up higher. Kita continues to speam and it doesn't take long for either boy to come. Aran cleans them up and change the seats before dressing them and curl up together and falls asleep. 


	16. MastuIwa: Alpha! Take Care Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is an omega with a possessive alpha. So when Hajime goes into heat during practice, he goes to the one person who can take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Hajime? Are you sure your okay?" Tobio asks as he helps Hajime stand. 

Tobio is another omega and turns out to be one of Hajime's best friend. 

"Y-yeah," Hajime says as another wave of cramps comes. 

He let out a high pitch screams and fall against Tobio. 

"Hey, it's okay," Tobio says as he help Hajime to the bench in the gym. 

Hajime slouches forwards and grips his sides. Tobio sits beside him and rubs his back and grabs his phone. He calls someone and puts the phone to his ear. 

"Hey Issei, can you hurry up in the club room and come to the gym?" Tobio asks. 

Hajime hears a muffle response before Tobio says 'thanks,' and ends the call. 

"He's coming," Tobio says as he continues to run Hajime's back. 

The second Issei walks into the gym, he knows why Tobio told him to hurry up and get to the gym. He rushes over to his omega and sits on his knees in front of Hajime. 

"Hey baby," Issei says quietly as he place his hand on Hajime's cheek. 

"H-hi al-alpha," Hajime says with a small smile. 

"Wanna go home and want me to take care of you?" Issei asks smiling. 

Hajime nods his head and let Issei pick him up and face Tobio. 

"Thanks for taking care of him," Issei says. 

"Anytime," Tobio says smiling. 

Issei makes it to the door and sees the rest of the team. 

"Hajime and I are missing practice," Issei says. 

Tooru tilts his head till he get a scent of Hajime when Hajime whines due to another wave of cramps. 

"That's fine," Tooru says as he gets out of the way.

* * *

No sooner, Issei places Hajime down on his bed, he pulls Issei down on top of him. 

"Alpha! Take care of me, put your huge juicy cock into me and fill me up with you knot," Hajime begs. 

"Oh my pretty omega, I'm gonna take very good care of you," Issei whispers as he leans down and kisses his omega. 

Hajime kisses back and wraps his arms around his alpha's neck. Issei licks Hajime's lips and Hajime opens his mouth and let Issei's tongue in. Issei explores every inch he could reach as Hajime grinds against him. Issei breaks the kiss and Hajime tilts his head to the side so Issei can suck marks onto him. 

"Such an obedient puppy," Issei mumbles as he rubs his nose against Hajime's scent gland. Hajime arches his back and let out more moans and grips Issei's shirt. 

"Please Alpha," Hajime says. 

Issei chuckles and pulls away from Hajime so he can remove their clothes. When Issei removes his pants, Hajime eyes locks with his member that is rock hard. 

"It's so big Alpha, I want it so badly," Hajime says as he slowly tracks his eyes up to his Alpha. 

"You'll get it, just be patient puppy," Issei says with a smirk. 

Hajime nods his head through his daze and watch what his Alpha is doing. Issei climbs between Hajime's legs and runs his hands up and down Hajime's thighs. 

"You so beautiful, do you wanna be prepped?" Issei asks. 

Hajime shakes his head no and Issei smiles down at him. 

"If you say so," Issei says as he bends Hajime in half. 

He lines up his member to Hajime's slick entrance and shoves all the way into him. He leans over Hajime and kisses him. 

"You feel so good wrapped around me," Issei says when he breaks the kids. 

Issei leans on his forearms and starts thrusting in and out of Hajime slowly. Hajime wraps his arms around Issei's neck and brings him into a kiss. Issei nips at his lips till Hajime opens his mouth so Issei can devour his mouth. 

"Please Alpha please fuck me harder," Hajime begs. 

Issei smirks and leans up before he starts ramming into his omega. 

"So fucking tight, made just for my cock," Issei says. 

He shifts Hajime around and finds his prostate

"Right there! Hit there again," Hajime begs. 

Issei complies and starts abusing his prostate. Hajime comes first and Issei knots him a couple thrusts later. Issei gently lay on top of Hajime and runs his hand all over his body. 

"You filled me up so well," Hajime says as he runs his hand over the bump on his stomach. 

"You're to cute," Issei says kissing Hajime's nose. 

After Issei pulls out of Hajime he cleans both of them up and cuddle him and get prepared for the next round. 


	17. Author Note

If any of you guys have anymore suggestion please leave down below


	18. IwaOiKage: Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio knew that he would be in trouble when he let some guy flirt with him. Now for his punishment, he's tied to the bed blindfolded with a vibrator up his ass and a cock ring on. The vibrator is on the highest and he knows his masters are near by just enjoying the show. He's getting over stimulated and he says the one word he thought he never would have to say. 

"Milk!" Tobio screams. 

In the next instant his masters got everything off of him and looking down at him with concern. 

"We're so sorry baby," Tooru says brushing Tobio's bangs off his forehead. 

"It's fine, I got over stimulated," I say as Hajime sits me up and move me so I'm against his front. 

"We're so sorry prince, we shouldn't have went that far," Hajime whispers in his hair as Tooru gets Tobio some water. 

"It's seriously fine, I'm fine," Tobio says as he tries to reassure his masters. 

They don't say anything but he can tell they're still concern and very sorry. 

"I'm fine," Tobio says with a smile.

* * *

For the rest of the day they have keep their space which Tobio didn't like. So during dinner when they aren't saying anything or looking at him, Tobio had have enough. 

"Seriously, you two stop feeling bad, I'm fine, now stop looking sorry and fuck me after dinner," Tobio says with pleading eyes. 

"But-," Tooru starts but got cut off by Tobio. 

"No buts, I wanna be fucked so fuck. me. after. dinner," Tobio says with a pout. 

* * *

That's how Tobio finds himself between his two boyfriends with their dicks buried deep inside of him. 

"Fuck yes!" Tobio says once they fine his prostate. 

They start abusing that spot as they leave hickies wherever they could reach. Tobio tightens around them and they end up coming deep inside of him. They ride out their orgasms before pulling out of Tobio. Tooru collapses beside him as Tobio collapses onto Hajime. 

"I love you two, and I'm fine, I was over stimulated but I love you guys and you didn't hurt me," Tobio mumbles with hooded eyes. 

"I love you too," Tooru/Hajime says smiling. 

Tobio smiles and Tooru cleans him up before Hajime moves him between them as they fall asleep together. 


	19. Sejoh/Tobio: Sick Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets the flu and his teamnid there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It's during morning practice when everyone notice something is wrong with the younger setter. He's movements are slow and he looks out of it. Tooru goes over to Tobio and have him sits on the bench to take a break. But when he's touches Tobio's skin, he's on fire. Tooru jerks his hand away and sends Hajime a very worried look. 

"I'm taking him home," Tooru says as he gathers Tobio's into his arms. 

He manages to grab their bags and rushes Tobio to his house. Tooru makes it to his house and carries Tobio to his room. He lays Tobio down on the bed before going to his closet to grabs different clothes for Tobio. He then goes to the bathroom and grabs the thermometer to check Tobio's temperature. Turns out Tobio has a temperature so texts the others and tells them what's wrong with Tobio. Tooru manages to change Tobio's shirt but Tobio refuses to put on any pants. Tooru does give him something to eat before putting a cold rag over his forehead. Tobio ends up falling asleep with his fingers laced with Tooru's fingers. 

* * *

When Tobio wakes up, he feels a hand running through his hair and another gently changing the rag on his forehead. He groans and opens his eyes well more squinted then anything. 

"Hey there blueberry," A voice whispers.

Tobio turns his head and looks at Takahiro. 

"Hey," Tobio says hoarsely. 

"Here, take this," Issei says as he gently sits on the bed beside Tobio. 

Takahiro helps Tobio sits up and Issei gives him the flu medicine. A couple minutes later, Akira and Yuutarou comes in with Tooru and Hajime behind them. 

"Here try to eat this," Hajime says place a tray with soup onto his lap. 

Hajime helps Tobio eat as Tooru grabs the thermometer again. Once Tobio finishes eating Tooru checks him temperature and see that it finally came down. Akira takes Issei's spot and starts petting Tobio's head like a puppy. 

"Mmm, I, I, wanna," Tobio mumbles. 

"What do you wanna do?" Yuutarou asks as he rubs Tobio's knee. 

"I, I, wanna play, volleyball," Tobio mumbles. 

"After you get better, then we can practice together and I'll help you get your serve a lot better," Tooru says kissing Tobio's head. 

"What do you mean a lot better?" Hajime asks. 

"I mean, I'm gonna make Tobio-chan a mini me," Tooru says confidently making Tobio smile. 

"Oh no," Everyone says beside Tooru and Tobio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part two to this chapter?


End file.
